


man's best friend (sometimes)

by starkilling



Series: sheith week prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, M/M, cosmic yeeting, implied sex, lmaooo, man's best friend fluff, wrote this from kosmo's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: “Shit.” Shiro whispers.Keith is scrambling to hold on to some blankets - toanything. “Nononono, Kosmo, wait—!”Poof.





	man's best friend (sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> for sheith new year day 4, kosmo

“Get in here, boy.”

Clouds of dark and light blues come bounding by, fluorescent irises laying as a contrast to fur trained on the source of the voice. Kosmo wastes no time going straight for the kitchen area knowing that food and all that’s good in the world will come if he just waits. Keith passes by and sets a bag on the counter, then unties it. The wolf waits with bare minimum patience, practically watering at the mouth the moment the bag is untied and meat comes out. Keith doesn’t even bother with a plate or dish, he just tosses it on the floor. Kosmo dives right in, taking the steak whole and without hesitation.

Keith leans down on one knee out of habit, even though Kosmo is certainly tall enough now that he shouldn’t need to anymore. A hand gingerly sets on top of his head and he looks up with excited eyes, leaning into the praise. His ears twitch every time another word of encouragement tumbles from his owner’s mouth, and it is tender moments like these that have made him so loyal. It would never matter who it was, if someone was hurting his owner he would jump in an instant to help. Nobody can take away his loyalty to Keith.

The front door opens again, Shiro walks in. Ears perk up once more at the familiar face and even though his mouth is still full of food, he’s right by him to greet. This is the most common person that’s around, he’s figured out. Shiro spends a lot of time around Keith, sometimes more than Kosmo. He doesn’t mind, he sees that Shiro makes his owner grin in a really unique way. Sees that he’s happy. The robotic hand leans down to pat right where Keith had been petting him, and he nuzzles the touch.

He watches the exchange between Shiro and Keith with wonder. They share a tender kiss with each other, cupping faces, the familiar sound of bells in their laughter afterwards. Shiro goes to hand something to Keith and instead of taking the item, Keith’s expression flickers for a moment and he takes Shiro’s wrist instead, pressing open-mouthed kisses along it. Something in Shiro’s eyes change too, almost an expression of realization and curiosity. Then Keith is tilting his head towards the stairs, mentions something about having their first day off in a while, and Shiro’s suddenly nodding enthusiastically.

Both of their hands touch Kosmo’s head one last time, and his gaze follow them all the way up the stairs. There’s shuffling at first, the sound of the bed taking weight. Then, “You closed the door, right? I don’t want to bother Kosmo.”

“I think I did, he’ll be fine.” Pause. “Can we focus on getting clothes off now?”

 There’s not anything his ears can catch after that, aside from a low chuckle. Kosmo opts to head into the living area and curl up on the top cushion of the couch where he can watch outside of the house. He finds a comfortable position, then rests his chin on his front paws to prop himself up. Outside, leaves are falling. Other smaller animals he’s so used to seeing dart around the yard, and he chases them with his eyes. And his mind. He can imagine being out there, giving them a run for their money.

Although they still do it when they can, Kosmo also reminisces of playing in the yard with Keith. It was easier when he was smaller and Keith wasn’t busy with missions, but three hours and a frisbee were unbeatable. At first it had been pretty funny - Keith would throw the toy and Kosmo would just teleport to it. He’d drop it in Keith’s hand, and he’d be looked at as if he’d grown a third eye. It took a few tries, but Keith eventually taught Kosmo to not cheat using teleportation when enjoying time outside. The bigger he got, the easier it was.

All of Keith’s strength would go into throws so Kosmo had a longer distance to run, but over time it took a few seconds. After frisbee the next toy of choice was a rope to tug at with his owner on the other end. Kosmo likes that one - he always wins. Sometimes he’s merciful enough; he’ll let Keith get some pull in before yanking putting him on his ass. Keith always gets a laugh out of it, though. Shiro does as well, but he usually has a better chance against him.

Kosmo falls victim to his daydreams and finds himself asleep in his spot. He continues them there, in his subconscious, plus all of the other times he’s shared with his owner. Even the times that required extra protection or were dangerous. It’s always been those times that have aligned them the most. Keith, in Kosmo’s eyes, has always been the bravest owner. He stays submerged there for a while, enjoying his day off just like those a floor above him.

“—iro.”

Some time passes, and his eyes flutter open slowly at the lingering noise.

“ _Shiro!_ ”

This time, he’s on all fours in seconds. His fur stands up. Keith sounds distressed, almost. Kosmo waits just a beat to make sure his ears weren’t hazy from dream, and when another loud noise comes from upstairs he’s ascending them at high speed, skipping steps with jumps. Kosmo throws open the barely cracked door with his nose, teeth baring. His eyes immediately find Keith with his face in the blankets under Shiro, looking disheveled. The fact that they’re completely naked doesn’t play into the fact that he’s certain that Keith is in danger.

Shiro and Keith freeze, exchange glances, then lock eyes with Kosmo in what seems like only a tick. As his owner, Keith seems to know what’s about to happen first and he’s immediately elbowing at Shiro to get off of him. It’s too late for that, Kosmo is focused on protecting his owner. He crosses the room in two steps, leaps on the bed, and growls until Shiro is fully off of him. Then the blu-ish tint fades in.

“Shit.” Shiro whispers.

Keith is scrambling to hold on to some blankets - to _anything_. “ _Nononono_ , Kosmo, wait—!”

_Poof._

They reappear in the only place Kosmo deemed safe at the time - in the Black Lion. Keith yelps as his side hits the floor. He looks around himself, realizing no blanket made it along the way with him. _Great_. Kosmo doesn’t really understand why, but Keith immediately makes sure to contact Shiro before anything else goes wrong. Keith isn’t surprised when he immediately picks up.

“Keith? Where are you?” He shouts, and through the image on the screen he’s shuffling to put clothes back on.

“I’m in Black. Can you bring me some clothes?” Keith is sheepish, his face isn’t as red anymore but he’s still flushed in his cheeks, and he looks stressed. Kosmo wants to help, and the only way he knows how is to cuddle up to him. Keith can’t ignore, laughing awkwardly to himself as he caresses the wolf. “Thanks for protecting me, buddy.”

When Shiro makes it to Black, Kosmo knows not to respond with aggression. Keith does that for him, swatting Shiro hard on his head and scolding him for not closing the door all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> look kosmo just want to help okay, he was just trying to protecc
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http:///www.twitter.com/kxiths) for more cosmic yeeting


End file.
